<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tricked Actor by PersianGayVodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357500">Tricked Actor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka'>PersianGayVodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, farsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>نویسنده: مائده</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tricked Actor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>نویسنده: مائده</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>-Louis Bottom.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>با زنگ خوردن گوشیش، برمیگرده و گوشی رو از روی میز برمیداره؛ به شماره نگاه میکنه و اون رو کنار گوشش میذاره، صدای سم کلفلین توی گوش های میپیچه:</p><p> </p><p>"آفرین مرد، بی نقص و تمیز کارت رو انجام دادی؛ تا چند ثانیه ی دیگه مقداری که باهم هماهنگ کرده بودیم به حسابت واریز میشه. کارت عالی و بی نظیر بود."</p><p> </p><p>سم میخنده و مرد هم تک خنده ای میکنه:</p><p> </p><p>"امیدوارم باز هم باهم همکاری داشته باشیم جناب کلفلین."</p><p> </p><p>صدای بوق آروم گوشیش، باعث میشه گوشی رو از گوشش فاصله بده، مبلغ واریزی رو نگاهی مینداره و دوباره با پوزخند بزرگی گوشی رو کنار گوشش میذاره. صدای سم رو میشنوه که میگه:</p><p> </p><p>"از همکاری باهاتون خوشحال شدم."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>و بعد صدای بوق ممتد میاد، روی صندلی میشینه، تلویزیون رو خاموش میکنه و به سمت 'استیون' دوست چند ساله اش برمیگرده و میگه:</p><p> </p><p>"سم کلفلین بود."</p><p> </p><p>استیون نگاهی به جلد مجله میندازه و رو به مرد میگه:</p><p> </p><p>"رقیب سرسخت سم کلفلین کنار رفت."</p><p> </p><p>با خونده شدن تیتر، لب هاش رو خیس میکنه و بعد پوزخند پررنگ و صداداری میزنه و میگه:</p><p> </p><p>"کی فکرشو میکرد هری استایلز، انقدر راحت همه چیزش رو ببازه؟"</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>[دهم فبریه.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>لب هاش رو خیس کرد و کیت مخصوص تمیز کردن لنز دوربینش رو از توی کیفش بیرون کشید، در حالی که یه</p><p>گوشه داشت به حرف های مصاحبه گر با فیلمبردار راجع به هری استایلز و سوالاتی که قرار بود از مرد پرسیده بشه گوش می‌داد به آرومی شروع به تمیز کردن لنز دوربینش کرد.</p><p> </p><p>قرار بود به عنوان عکاس به همراه سه نفر دیگه، عکاسی مصاحبه رو انجام بده؛ بعد از تمیز کردن لنز دوربینش که حدود سه دقیقه طول کشید، سرش رو به سمت دختر کناریش برگردوند و لبخند زد.</p><p> </p><p>"حدس میزنم قراره از دیدن هری استایلز خوشحال باشی."</p><p> </p><p>دختر نگاهی به لویی انداخت و با دیدن لبخند روی لب های اون؛ لبخند کوچیکی روی لب هاش آورد و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"یه خورده؟ شاید چون هم سن و سالمه و موفق و پولداره؟ نمیدونم، اون بازیگر ماهر و کار درستیه. ازش خوشم میاد."</p><p> </p><p>پسری که رو به روی لویی در حال انداختن کارتش دور گردنش بود، به آرومی گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"هری استایلز یه سوپر استار واقعیه؛ نه تنها پولدار و موفقه، بلکه به شدت فریبنده و سکسیه، چشم های سبزش، طوری که تمام اجزای صورتش درست و دقیق و به اندازه های دقیق کنار هم قرار گرفتن، شخصاً اینجور چیزها رو من ندارم."</p><p> </p><p>لویی نگاهی به پسر انداخت، اون هم کارتش رو از روی میز برداشت و دور گردنش انداخت، دست چپش رو به سمت موهاش برد تا اون هارو از جلوی چشم هاش کنار بزنه و همزمان گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"پس تو طرفدار اونی، درسته؟"</p><p> </p><p>"طرفدار نمیشه گفت، ولی فیلم هاش رو دنبال میکنم."</p><p> </p><p>پسر دیگه ای که اون هم سر میز نشسته بود و اون همعکاس بود؛ تکه ساندویچ کوچیکش رو قورت داد و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"اون واقعاً مهارت داره، من قبلاً هم ازش عکاسی کردم. هیچ چیز کم نداره، بی نقص و بی نظیره."</p><p> </p><p>لویی سر تکون داد و لب هاش رو خیس کرد، به آرومی</p><p>روی صندلی نشست و اون هم ساندویچ خودش رو از بین فویل ها در آورد و گازی بهش زد، مزه ی هات داگ با پنیر زیادش زیر دندون هاش بود و تمام بدنش، نیازش به اون ساندویچ رو فریاد میزد، مشغول خوردن ساندویچ دقیقه هاش رو گذروند و به حرف هایی که زده میشد گوش داد، گاهی سرش رو هم تکون میداد تا اونا متوجه بشن که لویی بهشون گوش میداده.</p><p> </p><p>حدوداً یک ربع بعد، صدای بلندی به گوش رسید، در باز شد و هری استایلز، وارد محوطه ی استودیو شد؛ لویی نگاهی به مرد انداخت اما جلو نرفت. گوشه ای ایستاد و نگاه کرد که هری چطور به همه سلام داد و باهاشون گرم گرفت؛ موهای نسبتاً کوتاهی که پریشون دور و بر صورتش بودن اما در همون حالت هم هری زیبا و فریبنده بود. دستهای بزرگ، با انگشت های بلندی که هرکدوم یک انگشتر یا رینگ دور خودشون داشتن؛ پاهای بلند و ساق های نازک پاهاش که توی شلوار مشکی جذب حسابی خودشون رو نشون میدادن و نیم بوت های مشکی چرم؛ هری استایلز خم شد تا با مصاحبه گر دست بده و لویی هیکل بی نقصش رو زیر نظر قرار داد، سلول به سلول بدنش زیر نگاه سنگین لویی بود و لویی طوری که انگار داره تمام بدنش رو حفظ میکنه نگاهش میکرد، بعد از چند ثانیه، چشم هاش رو از مرد گرفت و مشغول کارش شد.</p><p> </p><p>هری به آرومی سرش رو برای مصاحبه گر تکون داد و بعد از یه نگاه اجمالی به همه، نگاهش روی پسری که گوشه ای ایستاده بود و دوربین توی دستش بود، ثابت موند. دور کمر باریک و دست های کوچیکی که دور دوربین حلقه شده بودن و باهاش درگیر بودن، طوری که پسر حتی سرش رو بالا هم نیاورد؛ پاهای نازکی که توی شلوار پارچه ای تقریباً گمشده بودن و پاهای کوچیکی که توی ونس قرار گرفته بودن؛ نگاه هری روی صورت پسر اومد، چشم های روشن، لب های صورتی و بینی کوچک؛ اون پسر ریز جثه و به شدت زیبا جلوه میکرد.</p><p> </p><p>"از دیدنتون خوشحالم آقای استایلز، وسایلتون رو توی کمد گذاشتن؛ هر وقت که حاضر بودید، برای گریم روی اون صندلی بنشینید، گریمور منتظر شماست."</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهش رو از پسر گرفت و به زن نگاه کرد. اون زن لبخندی بهش زد و طوری رفتار میکرد که انگار منتظر چیزیه، پس هری آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"خیلی ممنون، کدوم کمد؟"</p><p> </p><p>زن برگشت تا کمد رو نشون بده و صورت هری هم به سمتی برگشت که قبلاً اون پسر بوده، اما کسی نبود.</p><p> </p><p>"اونجاست."</p><p> </p><p>هری سری تکون داد، تشکر کرد و اون زن رفت. مرد به دور و بر نگاه کرد تا اون پسر رو ببینه، اما هیچ ردی ازش نبود. هیچی. تو محوطه، به هوای صحبت کردن با مدیر برنامه اش گشت تا اون پسر رو پیدا کنه؛ اما انگار اون پسر زیبا توهم بود و آب شده بود و تو زمین رفته بود.</p><p> </p><p>از فکر اون پسر بیرون نیومد، اما به سمت صندلی گریم رفت و روی صندلی نشست؛ مردی سمتش اومد و بِراش کوچیکش رو دستش گرفت و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"شروع کنیم؟"</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهی به فرد گریمور کرد و خیلی آروم لبخند زد، نگاهش از آینه گرفته نمیشد، داشت دنبال اون پسر میگشت،باید بالاخره میدیدش، مردد نگاهش رو از آینه گرفت و گوشیش رو از جیب پالتوش بیرون کشید، مسیج ها و پیام هاش رو چک کرد تا کار گریمور تموم بشه.</p><p> </p><p>حدود بیست دقیقه ی بعد، کار گریمور تموم شد، هری چند دقیقه توی آینه به خودش نگاه انداخت و بعد از اینکه بهش گفتن که باید برای مصاحبه بره، رفت و روی صندلی اصلی نشست.</p><p> </p><p>بین اون همه فردی که حرکت میکردن و اطرافش رو گرفته بودن، هنوز چشم هاش دنبال اون پسر میگشتن و هر چقدر چشم میچرخوند پیداش نمیکرد. جسمش روی صندلی بود و ذهنش به شدت درگیر.</p><p> </p><p>اون پسر حتی کوچکترین توجهی هم به هری نکرده بود و هری تا حالا ندیده بود کسی اینقدر بهش بی توجهی کنه. همه ی افرادی که اونجا بودن حداقل یک جمله باهاش صحبت کرده بودن، اما اون پسر حتی نزدیک هری هم نیومده بود.</p><p> </p><p>بعد از اینکه مصاحبه گر رو به روش نشست؛ کمرش رو صاف کرد و مقداری به سمت چپ متمایل شد؛ چراغ ها روشن شد و مصاحبه گر رو به روی دوربین، دیالوگ هاش رو شروع کرد تا مهمان رو معرفی کنه.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>نگاهش چرخید و پسر رو دید؛ تیشرت آبی رنگی تنش بود و پیراهن کتون گشادش هم روی شلوارش قراره گرفته بود؛ روی پاش زانو زده بود و از هری و مصاحبه گر عکس میگرفت.</p><p> </p><p>مصاحبه گر و هری مشغول صحبت شده بودن و اون پسر دور و بر هری میچرخید. هری نگاهش میکرد؛ به صورتش، به چشم هاش؛ و سردی نگاهش برای هری غیر قابل تحمل بود. چرا اون پسر اینقدر خشک و سرد باهاش برخورد میکرد؟</p><p> </p><p>پسر رو به روی هری ایستاد و لب هاش رو خیس کرد، نگاهی به عکسش انداخت و نگاهی به هری که در حال مصاحبه بود کرد. هری طوری نگاهش میکرد که انگار میخواد چیزی رو توی صورتش داد بزنه.</p><p> </p><p>دوربین از روی هری به سمت مصاحبه گر حرکت داده شد و هری تونست به اون پسر عجیب نگاه کنه. لایه ای از عرق روی پیشونیش نشسته بود و هری میدید که سینه اش با سرعت بالا و پایین میشه.</p><p> </p><p>یه تتوی کوچیک ۲۸ روی دست چپش مشخص بود؛ دست های استخونی کوچیکش دور دوربین حلقه شده بودن. گوشه ی پیراهن گشادش کنار رفته بود و استخون برجسته ی ترقوه اش بیرون بود.</p><p> </p><p>نگاه هری روی لویی ثابت بود و لویی سنگینی نگاه مرد بازیگر رو روی خودش حس میکرد؛ طوری که هر حرکت لویی رو زیر نظر گرفته بود و با چشم هایی کنجکاو نگاهش میکرد. لویی نیشخند بزرگی که روی لب هاش بود رو از دید پنهان کرد و دوباره خیلی خشک سرش رو بالا آورد و شروع به عکاسی کرد...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهش رو از مصاحبه گر با لبخند گرفت و بعد از جاش بلند شد. دستش رو به طرف اون گرفت و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"خیلی ممنونم؛ مصاحبه ی خوبی بود."</p><p> </p><p>مرد دست هری رو توی دستاش گرفت و فشرد و با لبخند گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"خیلی ممنونم که دعوت مارو پذیرفتید."</p><p> </p><p>وقتی از هم جدا شدن، منیجر هری نگاهی بهش انداخت و شروع کرد به حرف زدن:</p><p> </p><p>"حالا که کارمون اینجا تموم شده، زودتر وسایل رو جمع کن تا بریم، هم تعداد فن ها اینجا کمتره، هم باید بریم پیش کارگردان فیلمه."</p><p> </p><p>"ولی ما دیروز اونجا بودیم."</p><p> </p><p>"اون دیروز بود. الان باید دوباره بریم هری؛ خیلی مهمه این نقش برامون. متوجه که میشی؟"</p><p> </p><p>هری سرش رو تکون داد و سرش رو به طرف اون پسر چرخوند؛ لویی همچنان سرگرم دوربینش، به کسی توجهی نمیکرد تا اینکه تلفنش زنگ خورد؛ نگاهی به تلفنش انداخت و با دیدن صفحه ی روشن اسکرینش، دستاش ذره ای لرزید؛ به هری نگاه کوتاه اما عصبی ای انداخت و بعد از کنار مرد رد شد و به سمت اتاق های استراحت رفت.</p><p> </p><p>نگاه هری به دنبال پسر عکاس که با اون زنگ کوچیک دست هاش به طور واضح لرزید و عصبی شد؛ کش اومد تا جایی که در اتاق استراحت بسته شد و پسر از دید کاملاً خارج شد. حدود دو دقیقه ی بعد، هری کیفش رو روی دوشش انداخته بود و در حال صحبت کردن با تهیه کننده بود که پسر از اتاق استراحت بیرون اومد و کنار بقیه ی عکاس ها رفت، گوشیش رو توی جیبش هل داد و با بقیه شروع به حرف زدن کرد.</p><p> </p><p>بقیه ی عکاس ها، عکس هاشون رو به اون نشون میدادن و اون در جواب میخندید یا باهاشون صحبت میکرد؛ هری میدید که وقتی میخنده یا با اشتیاق راجع به چیزی صحبت میکنه، چشم هاش هلالی شکل میشن و کنارشون چروک میوفته.</p><p> </p><p>"هری؟ بریم؟"</p><p> </p><p>صدای منیجر باعث شد هری حواسش رو جمع کنه. نگاهش رو از پسر گرفت و بعد از خداحافظی و دست دادن با تهیه کننده، به سمت منیجر رفت تا از محوطه خارج بشن.</p><p> </p><p>حالا همه دورشون جمع شده بودن و هری بین جمعیت داشت دنبال اون پسر میگشت. کنار عکاس ها اما عقب تر از همه ایستاده بود؛ پسر دستی به موهاش کشید تا اون ها رو از جلوی چشمش کنار بده و بعد نگاهش به نگاه هری افتاد. فقط چند ثانیه خیره شدن به چشم های اون پسر برای هری کافی بود.</p><p> </p><p>چشم های روشنش سرد و خشک بودن؛ طوری که انگار کسی که جلوش ایستاده، هری استایلز نیست؛ آدمیه که امکان داره هر روز اون رو ببینه. چشم هاش، حالا که هری بهش نزدیک تر از قبل بود به رنگ آبی بودن؛ ته مونده ی خنده هاش روی لب هاش بودن؛ لب های نازک و صورتی رنگش.</p><p> </p><p>نگاه مبهوتش روی اون پسر عکاس موند بوده و فقط نمیتونست چشم هاش رو از اون آدم بگیره. چند ثانیه ی بعد منیجر آروم دستی به بازوش کشید و هری رو از فکر اون پسر جدا کرد. برای بار آخر، اون پسر عکاس رو زیر نگاهش بررسی کرد و بعد نگاهش کش اومد تا جایی که برگشت و دیگه نتونست اون عکاس رو ببینه...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>[بیست و سوم فبریه]</p><p> </p><p>باد گرم روی پوستش می‌نشست؛ چمن های مصنوعی سرتاسر محوطه ی پشت بام خونه رو گرفته بودن و لویی به آرومی روشون قدم برمیداشت. دست چپش توی جیبش بود و دست راستش دور گوشیش حلقه شده بود.</p><p> </p><p>بوی عطرهای گرون قیمت؛ عطر هایی که بیشتر از اینکه باعث لبخند لویی باشن، باعث میشدن لویی بخواد بالا بیاره. توی این مهمونی همه چیز پول بود. آدمهای پولدار و مرفه.</p><p> </p><p>صدای خنده های مصنوعی و صدای بهم خوردن گیلاس ها و 'به سلامتی' هایی که زیر لب گفته میشد و در آخر موسیقی لایتی که از بلندگو ها به گوش میرسید. آدم های مصنوعی و خنده های مصنوعی تر؛ لویی فکر میکرد و دلش میخواست فریاد بکشه که از همه ی اینها متنفره.</p><p> </p><p>سرش رو بالا میگرفت و نور کمرنگ ستاره هارو میدید؛ اینجا باید انتخاب میکردی، یا عاشق ستاره ها میشدی و بخاطرش از شلوغی شهر دست میکشیدی، یا توی مردم دنبال ستاره میگشتی. چون خبری از اونها توی اسمون شهر نخواهد بود.</p><p> </p><p>آدم های زیادی توی اون مهمونی مجلل نبودن؛ نور ها هم زیاد نبودن. لویی جای کم نوری ایستاده بود و در حالی که لب هاش رو هر چند ثانیه یک بار خیس میکرد به جمعیت نگاه میکرد و سرش رو برای فردی که کنارش ایستاده بود تکون میداد. اما در حقیقت، افکارش جایی فراتر از صرفاً توی یک مهمونی مجلل بودن، بود.</p><p> </p><p>تنها چیزی که میتونست افکار لویی رو به سمت خودش جهت ببخشه، هری بود. کسی که با ورودش به پشت بام، نگاه ها به سادگی به سمتش چرخیدن.</p><p>با دیدن هری استایلز جلوی در، گوشیش رو از جیبش در آورد وپیام کوتاهی نوشت:</p><p> </p><p>"هری استایلز اینجاست."</p><p> </p><p>گوشیش رو توی جیبش گذاشت و گیلاس خالی شامپاین رو تو سینی مرد خدمتکاری که داشت رد میشد گذاشت؛ به هری نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>کت و شلوار مشکی رنگ به خوبی خودش رو تو بدن خوش فرم مرد نشون میداد، پیرهن سفیدی که دو تا دکمه های بالاش باز بود و کراوات شلی که دور گردنش بسته شده بود.</p><p> </p><p>هری با دوستش 'مارسل' صحبت میکرد. اون طوری با شکوه به نظر میرسید که هر کسی دلش میخواست بدنش رو لمس کنه.</p><p> </p><p>انگشت های بلندش که با انگشتر هاش پر شده بودن، دور گوشیش حلقه شده بود. لویی منتظر موند تا مارسل بره، چند دقیقه صبر کرد و بعد به سمت هری که داشت از لبه ی پشت بام به پایین نگاه میکرد، رفت؛ به آرومی سوییچی رو از جیبش در آورد و جلوی پا انداخت. مقداری جلو رفت و بعد از برداشتن سوییچ از روی زمین، دستش رو روی شونه ی هری که پشتش به لویی بود، گذاشت.</p><p> </p><p>بعد از برگشتن هری، طوری که انگار بی حواسه، سوییچ رو توی دست راستش گرفت و اون رو کمی بالا آورد و آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"ببخشید، این سوییچ برای شماست؟"</p><p> </p><p>صدا باعث شد هری به منشا صدا نگاه بندازه. از دیدن اون پسر عکاس چند ثانیه خشکش زد. صداش رو صاف کرد و لبخند محوی روی لب هاش اومد. اما اون پسر اینجا چیکار میکرد؟</p><p> </p><p>موهای قهوه ای رنگ پسر روی پیشونیش ریخته بود. چشم های آبی رنگش چند ثانیه روی هری ثابت موندو بعد خیلی آروم نگاهش رو گرفت و به پایین نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>پیشونی ای که موهای پسر عکاس اون رو پوشونده بود؛ ابروهای هلالی شکل و چشم های آبی رنگی که هری نمیتونست احساسات پشتش رو تشخیص بده؛ چشم هایی که وقتی پسر میخندید اون ها هم هلالی شکل میشدن و چروک هایی کنارشون به وجود میومد.</p><p> </p><p>بینی گرد و لب های نازک صورتی رنگی که مقداری برق میزدن. پیرهن مشکی رنگی که تا آخرین دکمه هاش بسته شده بودن و کت مشکی رنگ روش که اولین دکمه اش بسته بود. دستمال سفید تو جیب پسر میدرخشید. مثل خودش که نه تنها در چشم هری بلکه تو همه ی جمع میدرخشید.</p><p> </p><p>کمر باریکش که با بسته شدن اون دکمه خودش رو بیشتر نشون میداد و هیکلی که بی شک زیباترین بود. شلوار تنگ اون پسر عکاس، به خوبی پاهای نازک و باسن گردش رو نشون میداد. طوری که تو اون شلوار تنگ حسابی خودنمایی میکرد. هری لب هاش رو خیس کرد و جواب داد:</p><p> </p><p>"نه."</p><p> </p><p>نگاه هری قفل چشم های لویی شد، چند ثانیه ی بعد لویی سرش رو پایین انداخت و نیشخندش رو پنهان کرد. آروم زیر لب گفت:" باشه، ممنون." و برگشت.</p><p> </p><p>صدای هری به گوشش رسید که گفت: "من سوییچ رو به مارسل میدم، هر کس که گمش کرده، سراغش رو از مارسل میگیره."</p><p> </p><p>لویی برگشت و به هری نگاه کرد، لبخند کوچیکی زد و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>" من هم میخواستم همینکار رو بکنم آقای استایلز."</p><p> </p><p>مرد خدمتکار سمت هری و لویی اومد و سینی رو جلوشون نگه داشت. هری دستش رو به سمت سینی برد و گیلاس شامپاین رو برداشت و به سمت لویی گرفت.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>لویی لب هاش رو خیس کرد و بعد خیلی آروم، دستش رو جلو برد تا گیلاس شامپاین رواز دست هری بگیره. نوک انگشت هاش، سر انگشت های گرم هری رو لمس کردن و لویی نگاهش رو از چشم های هری گرفت و به دست هاشون نگاه کرد، گیلاس رو از دست هری گرفت و دستش رو عقب کشید.</p><p> </p><p>هری گیلاس دیگه ای از شامپاین رو برای خودش برداشت و بعد خدمتکار از هر دو پسر دور شد. لویی با آرامش زیادی، نگاهش رو از گیلاس توی دستش گرفت و دستش رو کمی بالا آورد، هری رو مخاطب قرار داد و ازش تشکر کرد:</p><p> </p><p>"ممنونم."</p><p> </p><p>لبخند محوی روی صورتش آورد و سرش رو کمی تکون داد؛ به پسر نگاه کرد که دست دیگه اش رو توی جیبش فرو کرد و به دور دست خیره شد، قدمی به سمتش برداشت و به نیمرخش خیره شد. چشم های آبیش زیر نورهای اون قسمت میدرخشیدن و مژه های پرپشت و بلندش به خوبی مشخص بودن. ته ریش کمی که وجود داشت و استخوان برجسته ی فکش که به زیبایی های پسر عکاس اضافه میکرد.</p><p> </p><p>"به نظر میاد از مهمونی لذت نمیبری..."</p><p> </p><p>"لویی."</p><p> </p><p>لویی چشم هاش رو از رو به روش گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد، لبخند کوچیکی زد و مقداری از شامپاینش رو نوشید و آروم و در جواب سوال هری گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"به دو رو بودن حساسیت دارم."</p><p> </p><p>چشم هاش رو از هری که به وضوح تعجب کرد، گرفت؛ به شامپاینش نگاه کرد و با دست هاش باهاش بازی کرد، هری گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"خیلی با اطمینان صحبت میکنی."</p><p> </p><p>هری کمی نزدیک تر اومد و لویی نگاهش رو بالا آورد. آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"وقتی زیاد از این افراد بدونی، این حس بهت غالب میشه، البته؛ توهین نباشه!"</p><p> </p><p>هری خندید و سرش رو کمی به چپ و راست تکون داد، گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"همیشه سعی کردم ازش دوری کنم، ولی شنیدنش از طرف یک عکاس درد داره."</p><p> </p><p>لویی دستش رو جلوی دهانش گذاشت و آروم خندید، از همون خنده هایی که زیر چشم هاش هلالی میشدن و چروک میوفتادن، زیر لب گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"فکر کنم قراره بیشتر درد داشته باشه."</p><p> </p><p>هری ابروهاش رو بابا داد و لبخند روی لبش پررنگ شد. گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"چطور؟"</p><p> </p><p>لویی تکیه اش رو به نرده ها داد، حالا کاملاً به طرف هری بود و مرد بلند تر نزدیک تر از قبل بود، گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"من عکاس نیستم، من پاپارازی ام."</p><p> </p><p>هری ذره ای از شامپاین رو نوشید، لویی تعجب رو توی صورتش دید، با این حال طوری وانمود کرد که چیزی از احساساتی که توی مدل صورت و ابروهای هری نقش داشتن چیزی نفهمیده، اون هم مقدار بیشتری از شامپاینش رو نوشید.</p><p> </p><p>"جالبه؛ فکر نمیکردم بذارن پاپارازی ها عکاس مصاحبه ها باشن."</p><p> </p><p>لویی خنده ی کوتاهی کرد و بعد از گذاشتن گیلاس شامپاینش روی میز کوچیک، دست هاش رو جلوی سینه اش جمع کرد و به هری نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>"اون استثنایی بود که اتفاق افتاد. ازم خواستن تا براشون کار کنم. البته دوست بودن با مارسل هم کم اهمیت نداشت."</p><p> </p><p>هری خندید و تا آخرین جرئه ی شامپاینش رو نوشید، به آرومی جلو اومد و کنار لویی قرار گرفت، سرش رو برگردوند و نگاهش روی چشم های آبی لویی نشست، از نزدیک رگه های سبز رنگ کمی بینشون قرار داشت. چشم هاش میدرخشن، هری میتونست سایه ی خودش رو توی چشم های پسر عکاس ببینه و درخشش و انعکاس نور توی چشم های شفاف آبی رنگش، میتونستن هوش از سر هری ببرن، لب هاش رو خیس کرد و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"چشم هات کافیه، من برای استخدام کردنت به پیشنهاد کسی نیاز پیدا نمیکردم."</p><p> </p><p>لویی کمی روی پاشنه ی پاش چرخید و حالا صورتش دقیقا رو به روی صورت هری قرار داشت، نگاهش روی لب های هری نشست، صدای آروم و زیرش به گوش هری رسید که گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"چقدر حیف که اونها مثل تو فکر نمیکنن."</p><p> </p><p>لویی سرش رو کمی بالا برد و لب هاش منحنی کوچیکی رو تشکیل دادن، هری نگاهی به پشت لویی کرد و خیلی آروم با سر انگشتش،تتوی روی انگشت لویی رو لمس کرد.</p><p> </p><p>"چیزهای زیادی رو از دست دادن."</p><p> </p><p>لویی انگشتش رو روی انگشت هری انداخت؛ قدمی عقب گرد کرد و قبل از اینکه نگاهش رو از چشم های سبز و نافذ هری بگیره به انگشت هری که بین انگشت هاش قرار گرفته بود فشار کمی آورد و همزمان گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"بعید میدونم."</p><p> </p><p>نگاه هری دوباره به نیم رخ پسر خورد. لویی حالا کمی سرش رو بالا گرفته بود و به آسمون نگاه میکرد. هری رد نگاهش رو گرفت و به ماه خورد. ماهی که امشب کاملاً گرد بود.</p><p> </p><p>"اما من مطمئنم."</p><p> </p><p>لویی چشم هاش رو از ماه نگرفت؛ لبخند زد و باز هم به انگشت هری فشار کمی آورد. نگاهش روی ماه ثابت مونده بود. هری دست از نگاه کردن به نیم رخش کشید و اون هم به ماه نگاه کرد، آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"ماه قشنگه، خیلی زیباست، ولی یه نفر اینجا، کنار من، ایستاده که از ماه بسیار زیباتره."</p><p> </p><p>لویی لب هاش رو روی هم فشار داد، لبخند کوچیکی روی لب هاش پدید اومده بود و هری دلش میخواست پاش رو فراتر از صرفاً لمس کردن انگشت های لویی بذاره.</p><p> </p><p>" قبول دارم اون خیلی زیباست؛ زیبا و امن، ولی فکر نکنم من به اندازه ی اون زیبا باشم."</p><p> </p><p>هری خندید، لویی لب هاش رو گاز گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد. بعد از چند ثانیه نگاه هری دوباره توی چشم های لویی قفل شد؛ آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"هری استایلز داره بهت میگه زیبایی، چرا به حرفم شک داری؟"</p><p> </p><p>لویی یک ابروش رو بالا داد و اخم ریز و مصنوعی روی صورتش باعث شد هری لبخند بزرگی بزنه. آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"اخم چرا؟ با لبخند خیلی زیباتری."</p><p> </p><p>مرد خدمتکار از کنارشون رد شد، هری اینبار شراب قرمز رو انتخاب کرده بود، همون لحظه گوشی لویی زنگ خورد و پسر با یک 'ببخشید' از هری و اون مرد خدمتکار دور شد.</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهی به پسر که داشت کمی دور تر با تلفن صحبت میکرد انداخت و بعد خیلی آروم به قسمت خلوت و تاریک تری رفت. میدونست لویی برمیگرده، خوب میدونست لویی زیاد هم از این جمعیت خوشش نمیاد و به غیر از اون برای خودش دلایل مهم تری هم داشت.</p><p> </p><p>چند دقیقه گذشت تا بالاخره لویی تلفنش رو قطع کرد، با دیدن هری که توی قسمت تاریک تر و خلوت تری ایستاده بود، پوزخندی که ناخودآگاه به وجود اومده بود رو پنهان کرد و به سمت مرد رفت.</p><p> </p><p>در همون لحظه مارسل به همراه دسته ای از آدمای پولدار و چند تا از آدمای معروف، به سمت هری میومد.</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهش رو از لویی گرفت و به مارسل که حالا نزدیکشون ایستاده بود نگاه کرد. مارسل مست بود و با جمعیت نسبتاً بزرگی به سمت هری اومده بودن تا باهاش حرف بزنن.</p><p> </p><p>"خوش میگذروندی؟"</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهی به لویی کرد و خندید، لویی هم در جواب لبخند ساده ای تحویل داد، طوری که هری متوجه بشه، دلش نمیخواد بین اون جمعیت باشه. چیزی که حقیقت محض بود.</p><p> </p><p>"کی از پیدا کردن دوستای جدید بدش میاد مرد؟ ها؟"</p><p> </p><p>"خوبه، دوست جدید خوبه."</p><p> </p><p>لویی دستش رو به سمت شراب توی دست های هری برد و اون رو از بین دست های هری گرفت، کمی اون رو بالا آورد و بعد از بقیه دور شد تا هری فعلا سرگرم اون آدم های پولدار و معروف بمونه.</p><p> </p><p>نوشیدنی هری رو سر کشید و همزمان دستش رو به سمت جیبش برد و بسته ی نایلونی کوچیک رو بیرون کشید و باز کرد. اون رو توی جام ریخت و به سمت بطری های شامپاین و شراب رفت و مقداری شراب قرمز توش ریخت.</p><p> </p><p>نگاهی به هری که سرگرم بود انداخت و اطمینان حاصل کرد که کسی چیزی ندیده، بعد خیلی آروم به جام نگاه کرد. مشخص نبود که از اون محرک توش ریخته شده،</p><p> </p><p>کسی به لویی حتی اهمیت هم نمیداد.</p><p> </p><p>آروم شیشه ی شراب رو توی دست هاش گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد، آدمای دورش بعد از حدود پنج دقیقه یواش یواش کمتر شدن تا جایی که دوباره هری و مارسل تنها شده بودن.</p><p> </p><p>هری دست هاش رو توی جیبش فرو کرده بود و با چشم هاش دنبال لویی میگشت، همزمان جواب مارسل رو هم میداد و بهش لبخند میزد.</p><p> </p><p>لویی به ساعتش نگاه کرد که حدود دوازده و ربع شب رو نشون میداد، مارسل رفت و بعد از چند ثانیه لویی دوباره به هری برگشت.</p><p>نگاهی به هری انداخت و سمت چپش، توی قسمت تاریک تر ایستاد.</p><p> </p><p>"از اینجا ماه قشنگ تره."</p><p> </p><p>هری با شنیدن حرف لویی لبخند زد و کمی از شراب قرمزش نوشید و کمی نزدیک تر به لویی ایستاد، گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"اینجا ماه قابل لمسه."</p><p> </p><p>لویی نگاهش رو از ماه گرفت و به مرد که نزدیکش بود نگاه کرد. لب هاش رو خیس کرد و بعد تکیه اش رو به نرده ها داد. هری گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"شاید ماه نورش رو از خودش نداشته باشه، ولی نزدیکه."</p><p> </p><p>هری دستش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه کرد و کمی بیشتر نزدیکش شد، آروم گفت:</p><p> </p><p>" خیلی نزدیک تر از چیزی که تو توی ذهنت داری."</p><p> </p><p>لویی دست هاش رو سمت یقه ی هری برد و کمی باهاشون بازی کرد، همزمان هری در این فکر بود که همین نگاه کافیه تا اغوا بشه. آروم جرئه ی بیشتری از نوشیدنی نوشید و نگاهش روی لویی که حالا با کراواتش بازی میکرد ثابت شد. گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"تو حتی نمیتونی تصور کنی چی تو ذهن من میگذره."</p><p> </p><p>لویی، نگاهش رو از هری گرفت و به کراواتش نگاه کرد. لب هاش رو خیس کرد و خندید، و بعد خیلی آروم دست هاش رو عقب برد. هری که جام خالی شراب رو لبه ی ساختمون ول کرده بود لویی رو بیشتر به خودش فشار داد. لویی گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"نشونم بده."</p><p> </p><p>لویی لب هاش رو خیس کرد و دست چپش رو روی سینه ی هری گذاشت. لبخند زد و با دندون های جلوش، قسمتی از لبش رو با دندون هاش گرفت و به هری نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>هری پهلوی لویی رو توی دستش چلوند و بعد چرخید تا بیشتر توی تاریکی باشن. سرش رو به لویی نزدیک تر کرد و از فاصله ی کمتری به چشم های بینهایت زیبا و آبی رنگ پسر نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>لویی کراوات هری رو توی دست هاش گرفت و روی پنجه هاش ایستاد، چشم هاش رو بست و لب هاش رو خیلی آروم روی لب های هری گذاشت و بوسه ی آرومی رو شروع کرد.</p><p> </p><p>هری اما نذاشت لویی خیلی سرش رو عقب ببره. دوباره لب هاش رو روی لب های لویی گذاشت، مزه ی شراب رو به راحتی حس میکرد. لویی با فشار کمی هری رو به عقب هل داد و قبل از اینکه بخواد حرکت دیگه ای بکنه، هری دستش رو گرفت و به سمت خروج راه افتادن.</p><p> </p><p>"بریم تو ماشین."</p><p> </p><p>وقتی به پارکینگ رسیدن، نور زیادی توی محوطه بود، هری دست لویی رو ول کرد و جلوتر راه افتاد.</p><p> </p><p>لویی نگاهی به ماشین مدل بالا و بزرگ هری انداخت و بعد سوار شد. با نشستن هری داخل ماشین، بوسه های عمیق تری شروع شد، بوسه هایی که بعد از توقف یکی، دیگری شلخته تر شروع میشد و عمیق تر بود. زبون هری توی دهان لویی چرخ میزد و لویی همراهی میکرد.</p><p> </p><p>توقف کوتاهی افتاد، لویی زبونش رو زیر چونه ی هری کشید و چشم هاش رو بست، لب های گرم هری رو حس کرد که شروع به مکیدن زبونش کرد و دست های مرد به سمت دکمه های کتش و به بعد پیرهن مشکیش رفت و اون هارو باز کرد. کراوات هری رو محکم توی دست هاش گرفت و دکمه ی کت مرد رو با دست آزادش باز کرد.</p><p> </p><p>دست هری لا به لای موهای لویی رفت و اون هارو بالا داد، روی گونه اش نشست و صورت لویی رو بیشتر به خودش نزدیک کرد، طوری که نفس های گرم لویی توی صورتش میخورد. لب پایینی لویی رو آروم گاز گرفت وقتی دست های کوچیک اون پسر دکمه هاش رو باز کرد و دستش رو روی شکمش کشید.</p><p> </p><p>گرمای بدن هری غیر قابل توصیف بود. ضربان های تند و محکم قلبش زیر دستای لویی به راحتی احساس میشد و لایه ای از عرق که روی پیشونی مرد نشسته بود به راحتی قابل دید بود. لویی، با لب هایی متورم و قرمز و رد دندون های هری روی لب پایینیش عقب کشید و با چشم هایی نسبتاً خمار به مرد نگاه کرد و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"اینجا؟"</p><p> </p><p>"میبرمت یه جای دیگه."</p><p> </p><p>هری استارت زد و ماشین رو روشن کرد. این باعث شد لویی ازش فاصله بگیره و دستش که دور کراوات هری محکم حلقه شده بود رها بشه.</p><p> </p><p>هری درد کمی رو زیر شکمش حس میکرد، تا حالا براش پیش نیومده بود انقدر سریع کنترلش رو از دست بده، افکارش پراکنده بودن و تنها چیزی که توی ذهنش پر رنگ بود و بهش فکر میکرد لویی بود، تنها اون رو میدید؛ نمیتونست موقعیت رو بررسی کنه تا تیکه های پازل و سوالاتش رو کنار هم بذاره.</p><p> </p><p>مقصدش در کسری از ثانیه از خونه اش به یکی از خلوت ترین و نزدیک ترین جاهایی که توی ذهنش بود تغییر کرد. ماشین از پارکینگ بیرون رفت و ماشینی با چراغ های خاموش پشت هری راه افتاد، لویی نگاهی به آینه بغل و ماشین انداخت و نیشخندی روی صورتش شکل گرفت اما خیلی زود لب هاش رو گاز گرفت و اون رو به لبخند تغییر داد.</p><p> </p><p>هری نفس عمیقی کشید و کولر رو روشن کرد تا از گر گرفتگی عجیب بدنش کم کنه.دست لویی روی شلوارش کشیده شد. مرد نگاهی به لویی انداخت و ناخودآگاه پوزخندی روی لب هاش شکل گرفت. لب هاش رو خیس کرد و نگاهش رو به جاده داد. با دست عرق روی پیشونیش رو گرفت.</p><p> </p><p>لویی زیپ شلوار هری رو پایین کشید و اینبار از روی بریفش به دیکش دست زد. هری زیر لب ناله کرد و سر جاش صاف نشست.</p><p> </p><p>لویی لب هاش رو خیس کرد و سرش رو بالا آورد تا به هری نگاه کنه. هری صورتش رو برگردوند، چشم هاش خمار بودن و دورشون کمی قرمز بود. قطره ای از عرق از کنار شقیقه اش پایین میچکید.</p><p> </p><p>لبه ی بریف هری رو فاصله داد و بعد دیکش رو بیرون آورد. هری لب هاش رو گاز گرفت و نگاهی به لویی که سرش پایین بود انداخت، پسر لب های خیسش رو گاز گرفت و دستش رو دور هری حلقه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهش رو به جاده داد، با دیدن جاده ی خاکی راهش رو به سمت راست کج کرد. لویی دستش رو حرکت داد و بالا و پایین کرد، سرعت هری به خاطر تمرکز پایینش کمتر شده بود اما رانندگی همچنان ادامه داشت.</p><p> </p><p>لویی به تدریج سرعت دستش رو دور هری بیشتر میکرد و چشم هاش بین دیک و صورت هری میچرخیدن. هری ای که هر چند لحظه یک بار فشار دستش به فرمون کمی بیشتر میشد تا جایی که بند های اول انگشتش سفید شدن.</p><p> </p><p>"فاک، حتی نمیتونی تصور کنی چقدر دلم میخواد جای دست هات، دهنت دور دیکم حلقه شده بود."</p><p> </p><p>ناله ی کوتاهی کرد و سعی کرد سرعتش رو بیشتر کنه، تمرکز نداشت و میترسید که آسیب ببینن، پس مجبور شد ترمز کنه و دوباره با سرعت قبلی به راهش ادامه بده، درد زیر شکمش چند برابر شده بود و رگ روی پوست دیکش برجسته تر از این نمیشد.</p><p> </p><p>"چرا که نه؟ میتونیم امتحانش کنیم."</p><p> </p><p>هری زیر لب دوبار پشت سر هم 'فاک' رو به زبون آورد. لویی لب هاش رو خیس کرد و با ایستادن ماشین، نگاهی به اطراف کرد. نور ساختمون های کوچیک و بزرگ از بالا مشخص بود. ابرهای مشکی رنگ و ماهی که دقیقا رو به روی چشم های لویی قرار داشت.</p><p> </p><p>صورتش رو به سمت هری برگردوند، مرد نزدیک تر از قبل قرار داشت، لویی پوزخند زد و دستش رو به سمت دیک هری برد، دستش به آرومی دور هری تکون میخورد و زبونش توی دهن هری میچرخید.</p><p> </p><p>دست های هری توی موهاش بودن و هر چند ثانیه یک بار هری لاله ی گوش چپش رو میکشید؛ هری دست هاش رو از لا به لای موهای لویی بیرون کشید و ناله ی بلندی از بین لب هاش خارج شد. دست هاش روی بدن لویی اومدن و کمی بعد از چلوندن پهلوهاش تک به تک دکمه هارو باز کردن.</p><p> </p><p>هری دست لویی رو از دور دیکش پس زد، لویی نگاهی توی چشم های قرمزش انداخت و چیزی نگفت، پیراهن سفید هری رو که چند تا از دکمه هاش بسته بود رو باز کرد و منتظر هری شد. هری کمربندش رو باز کرد و شلوار و بریفش رو همزمان پایین کشید.</p><p> </p><p>لویی پوزخند زد و بعد از خیس کردن لب هاش، سرش رو پایین برد و زبونش رو به سر دیک هری کشید، ناله ی کوتاهی از بین لب های هری خارج شد.</p><p> </p><p>لویی زبونش رو دور دیک هری چرخوند و بعد دیک هری رو کاملاً توی دهانش فرو کرد. سرعت سرش به تدریج زیاد شد تا جایی که نفس های بریده ی هری به ناله های بلند و کش دار تبدیل شده بود.</p><p> </p><p>دهان لویی گرم بود و اون پسر خوب میتونست کل دیک هری رو توی حلقش فرو کنه، قطره ی اشکی از چشم چپش راهش رو به سمت بینیش پیدا کرد، اون رو آروم با دستش گرفت و دیک هری رو از دهنش در آورد. سرش رو بالا گرفت و هری رو بوسید، همزمان به هری هندجاب میداد.</p><p> </p><p>بعد از مدت کوتاهی، دوباره دیک هری رو توی دهانش فرو کرد، اون رو لیسش میزد و در حالی که احتیاط میکرد دندون هاش به دیک مرد نخورن، بهش بلوجاب میداد.</p><p> </p><p>چند دقیقه ی بعد، هری با ناله ی بلندی تو دهان لویی خودش رو خالی کرد.</p><p> </p><p>مایع گرم دیک هری به سقف دهانش برخورد کرد و بعد تمام دهانش رو پر کرد، ناله ی کوتاهی از ته حلقش خارج شد. سرش رو بالا آورد و به هری نگاه کرد. کسی که شهوت بی اندازه هنوز تو چشم هاش بود و لویی میدونست قرار نیست همه چیز اینجا خاتمه پیدا کنه.</p><p> </p><p>لویی کام گرم هری که توی دهانش بود رو قورت داد و به هری نگاه کرد که انگشتش رو از چونه تا لب های لویی به طرف بالا کشید. دهانش رو باز کرد و کامی که از گوشه ی لب هاش ریخته بود و حالا لبه ی انگشت هری بود رو توی دهانش برد.</p><p> </p><p>هری لب هاش رو خیس کرد و به لویی نگاه کرد، اون هنوزم اون پسر رو میخواست. لبش رو گاز گرفت و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"بریم پشت."</p><p> </p><p>هری از ماشین پیاده شد و بعد از جلو دادن صندلی های جلو، لوب و کاندوم رو از توی داشبورد برداشت و کتش رو روی صندلی جلو انداخت. کنار لویی روی صندلی های پشت نشست.</p><p> </p><p>لویی رو روی پاش نشوند و کت و پیراهن پسر رو از تنش جدا کرد و اون رو روی صندلی جلو انداخت. شلوار خودش رو از پاش فاصله داد و به لویی نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>چشم های خمارش زیباتر بودن، موهاش شلخته توی صورتش ریخته بودن و تتوهاش روی بدنش خودنمایی میکردن. لب هاش رو خیس کرد و دست هاش رو روی باسن لویی گذاشت. بعد خیلی آروم چونه و سیب گلوی لویی رو بوسید.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>دست های هری اینچ به اینچ بدنش رو لمس میکردن، بالزش با دیک برهنه ی هری برخورد میکرد و ضربان قلبش رو حس میکرد که داره بالاتر میره. دست هاش رو دور گردنش هری حلقه کرد و خودش رو نزدیک تر کرد. لب هاش رو گاز گرفت و به بدن خودش و به دست های هری روش میلغزیدن نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>وقتی هری با دست چپ نیپلش رو بین انگشت هاش گرفت، چشم هاش ناخودآگاه بسته شدن و ناله ای دقیقاً کنار گوش هری از بین لب هاش خارج شد.</p><p> </p><p>"بدنت خیلی نرمه."</p><p> </p><p>لویی لب هاش رو گاز گرفت و خودش رو بیشتر به هری نزدیک کرد. لب های هری روی استخوان ترقوه اش قرار گرفتن و اونجارو خیس کردن، هری ترقوه ی لویی رو گاز گرفت و از صدای اعتراض لویی زیر دستش پوزخندی روی لب هاش به وجود اومد.</p><p> </p><p>دستش رو به سمت سگک کمربند لویی برد و اون رو باز کرد. زیپ شلوارش رو پایین کشید و بعد این خود لویی بود که هری فاصله گرفت تا پوشش های پایین تنه اش رو در بیاره. در همین حین، هری هم کاندوم رو روی دیکش کشید.</p><p> </p><p>لویی به آرومی برگشت و جلوی دیک هری نشست، حالا دیک صاف خودش با دیک قرمز و بزرگ هری تماس پیدا میکرد. هری کمی از لوب رو روی انگشت های دست چپش ریخت و لویی باسنش رو کمی فاصله داد. انگشت های هری روی سوراخ لویی نشستن و تمام سوراخش رو به اون ژل آغشته کردن.</p><p> </p><p>هری دستش رو عقب نکشید، به جاش دو تا از انگشت هاش رو توی سوراخ لویی فرو کرد. سوراخش تنگ بود و داخلش گرم بود. لویی ناله کرد و کمی خودش رو پایین کشید. تمام دو انگشت هری رو توی خودش جا داد، اما هری انگشت هاش رو بیرون کشید. لویی نگاه کوتاه و گنگی به هری انداخت و لب هاش رو گاز گرفت تا اعتراضی نکنه.</p><p> </p><p>لویی رو نزدیک تر کشید و دیکش رو جلوی سوراخ لویی تنظیم کرد. پهلوهای لویی رو توی دست هاش گرفت و بعد از چلوندن اون ها، لویی رو کمی به سمت پایین هل داد.</p><p> </p><p>نفس لویی با وارد شدن سر دیک هری توی سوراخش برید. هری فشار بیشتری به کمر لویی آورد و با سرعت پایین تمام خودش رو توی لویی فرو کرد.</p><p> </p><p>"فاک، لویی تو—"</p><p> </p><p>ناله ی بلند لویی ساکتش کرد. سر لویی دقیقا کنار گوشش بود و نفس های نصفه و نیمه اش هم به گوش هری میرسید، این اولین باری بود که لویی واقعاً ناله کرد.</p><p> </p><p>لب هاش رو گاز گرفت و پوزخند زد، لویی داشت سرعتش رو بیشتر میکرد، اما این برای هری کافی نبود، پس دست لویی که روی بازوش بود رو کنار زد و کمر لویی رو دوباره توی دست هاش گرفت و لویی رو ثابت نگه داشت. دیکش رو از لویی خارج کرد و قبل از اینکه فرصت هر اعتراضی به لویی بده دوباره همه ی خودش رو با سرعت زیادی توی لویی فرو کرد.</p><p> </p><p>لویی کمی به جلو پرت شد، دست هاش رو به تکیه گاه صندلی تکیه داد و ناله ی بلندی کرد. ضربه های محکمی میزد و لویی هر دفعه کمی به جلو پرت میشد. با کم شدن سرعت ضربه ها، هری خودش رو از لویی بیرون کشید و لویی رو به حالت داگ استایل روی صندلی گذاشت. زانوی راستش رو روی صندلی گذاشت و زانوی دیگه اش رو کمی خم کرد. دوباره مقداری لوب به سوراخ لویی زد و دستش رو زیر شکم لویی حلقه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>خودش رو جلوی سوراخ لویی تنظیم کرد و بعد خودش رو خیلی ناگهانی توی لویی فرو کرد. لویی کمی به جلو پرت شد، اینبار دستش رو برای کنترل تعادلش روی شیشه گذاشت.</p><p> </p><p>ناله های هردوشون در فضای ماشین پیچیده بود، با برخورد دیک هری به پروستاتش، تعادلش رو از دست داد و سرش روی تکیه گاه صندلی فرود اومد. دست هاش ول شدن و دست های هری بیشتر به دور کمر و شکمش فشار آوردن تا کمر لویی ثابت بمونه.</p><p> </p><p>قطره ی اشکی از چشمش سر خورد و به سمت گوشش رفت. نفس هاش یکی در میون و نادرست بیرون میومدن و لویی حتی توانایی نداشت دیگه ناله کنه، صداش گرفته بود و درد زیادی زیر شکمش حس میشد.</p><p> </p><p>دست راست هری دور دیکش حلقه شد و بالا و پایین شد.</p><p> </p><p>با لرزیدن پاهاش، با ناله ی بلندی خودش رو توی کاندوم و داخل لویی خالی کرد، چند دقیقه خودش رو توی لویی نگه داشت.</p><p> </p><p>لویی خودش رو بالا کشید و دوباره دست هاش رو تکیه گاه خودش کرد، دست هری دور دیکش حلقه شده بود و بهش هندجاب میداد، هندجابی که هر لحظه سرعتش بیشتر میشد. تا جایی که لویی هم ران هاش لرزیدن و کامش با فشار روی صندلی ریخت.</p><p> </p><p>هری خودش رو از داخل لویی بیرون کشید و کاندوم رو از دیکش خارج کرد و اون رو گره زد. با دستمال کام لویی که روی صندلی ریخته بود رو هم تمیز کرد و نفس عمیقی کشید.</p><p> </p><p>لویی رو که بی هیچ انرژی ای روی صندلی افتاده بود و چشم هاش بسته بود نگاه کرد و بعد لباس های پسر رو آورد. اول لباس خودش رو پوشید و بعد دوباره به لویی نگاه کرد.</p><p> </p><p>پسر چشم هاش رو باز کرده بود و داشت به هری نگاه میکرد. هری لبخند پررنگی بهش زد و لباس هاش رو توی دست هاش انداخت. منتظر موند تا لویی لباس هاش رو بپوشه.</p><p> </p><p>"حالت خوبه؟"</p><p> </p><p>لویی نگاهی به هری کرد و آروم سرش رو تکون داد. هری دستی به موهای شلخته اش کشید و گفت:</p><p> </p><p>"بشین جلو، میبرمت خونه."</p><p> </p><p>"ماشینم تو پارکینگه."</p><p> </p><p>هری نگاهش کرد و سرش رو تکون داد. در ماشین رو باز کرد و از ماشین خارج شد. کمی جلوتر از ماشین ایستاد و نفس عمیقی کشید، هنوز کمی گر گرفتگی داشت اما به نسبت قبل چیز زیادی نبود.</p><p> </p><p>صدای در ماشین نشون میداد که لویی توی ماشین نشسته. برگشت و اون هم سوار ماشین شد و راه افتاد. لویی گوشیش رو از جیبش در آورد و تنها یک پیام کوتاه فرستاد:</p><p> </p><p>"انجام شد."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ووت و کامنت هم یادتون نره دیگه. بوس💛</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>